Tomorrow's Frontier
by 22671991
Summary: Something disgustingly sappy involving Sheryl and Ranka.  That is all.


"We're on in ten minutes, Miss Nome."

The blonde diva gave one of those subtle little half-nods, as if she couldn't spare the attention to answer properly. A flicker of pinkish red rippled over her skin from head to toe.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Sheryl smiled her most showbiz smile; the one the reporters seemed to love.

"It is a bit risqué, I'll admit, but only if it doesn't work properly. Besides," she rebuffed with a flick of her sunflower hair, "I've worn less on stage before."

Wine red eyes measured every inch of her from navel to neck. She had to actually _try_ not to blush when those pretty green locks twisted into an impish clutter of tendrils.

"That's not what I meant!" As usual, the delicate face of the diminutive half-meltran puckered into a girlish little pout was just too adorable for words. "I mean...you know...are you really going through with it like this? On stage like this, I mean."

Sheryl could only grin as her partner's timid nature surfaced again.

"I-in front of so many...people..."

"Ranka, honey," the Galaxy Fairy chided her young companion, putting her hands around the girl's neck. "I thought you got past stage fright years ago?" Ranka bristled just the way she had expected.

"There's a difference between singing in front of people and...and...th-th-this..." Breathing deeply, the flustered girl tried to focus herself on something less intimidating. And since Sheryl was just sticking them in her face like that, well, why not...

Not normally one to be so easily embarrassed, Sheryl's cheeks certainly turned a healthy shade of pink when she noticed where those burgundy eyes were wandering. _"Someone's going to notice,"_ she thought to herself. _"I knew it. Three inches is just too much to hide." _ She had to do something to take her mind off it, and get rid of her co-star's sudden attack of nervousness.

"Before you throw the rest of your life away on a pretty pop star..." That got Ranka's attention at least, now to get her mellowed out. "Would you answer one question?"

"I don't think there's anything I haven't told you by now," the green-haired girl replied with a quizzical flutter in her striking locks. She made the most adorable squeak when Sheryl pulled her bodily against her, face all but stuffed into the older woman's cleavage.

"You never answered me before. When I asked you how you knew, do you remember?"

Ranka's expression turned wistful at that. A sultry sort of lethargy settled over her and lithe arms settled around Sheryl's middle, catching the blonde in a reassuringly possessive sort of grip. When the half-meltran finally spoke, her voice was in that subtle tone she always used right before things got physical. The sound of it put Sheryl into an instinctive state of semi-arousal.

"Do you remember the first time I sang your song?"

_What 'bout my star?_

The sound of the young girl's energetic voice bouncing through one of _her_ songs trickled through Sheryl's memory, along with just a hint of jealousy. That little girl had found something in that song that the blonde diva still couldn't quite reach, and it sounded simply sublime.

"Oh? How long ago was that, I wonder," Sheryl mused aloud as she stroked the tips of her fingers through those forest green locks. "Was that before or after you applied for the Miss Macross contest?" She was trying very hard to sound blasé about it.

"When you kissed Alto..." Ranka hesitated for a long moment. Not something she tended to do very often these days. "That was when I knew it was love."

That threw Sheryl for a loop. She could think of a dozen other moments when she'd been oddly attracted to that comely little girl with the pretty wine-coloured eyes and more spirit than sense. At the time, it had been just an excuse to make the pretty boy blush.

"Oh," she questioned with the tiniest blush.

Then Ranka looked up at her and gave her one of those soul-piercing looks, one of those _looks_ that she always used, that just made everything that Sheryl Nome thought she was melt away. That _look_ that always left her utterly helpless and at the mercy of an incredibly sexually demanding young half-meltrandi.

"All I could think was 'she'd never kiss _me_ like that!'"

And then she did.

It felt like forever, but it couldn't be more than a few seconds. Those tender young lips left Sheryl's mouth tingling like nothing else could. Her heart felt like it was trying to jump out into the palm of the girl's hand as it sat on her breast, completely natural.

"I'm so lucky."

Ranka gave a slight start at that, her hair once again flexing into a perplexing writhing mess. In reply, the Galaxy Fairy ran a fingertip ever so lightly across the girl's top lip.

"Ready to get married?"

"Just wait till tonight," replied the half-meltran with that same heart-stopping look.

* * *

><p>My deranged thoughts on the characters of Macross Frontier and how they ultimately fit together could fill an entire book all by itself, so I think it's best to just leave it at this: it would take a writer ten times better than I to write these two into a relationship. But it <em>is<em> possible.

For now, though, I guess this will have to do.


End file.
